TitansDossier
= Titans Dossier Name:Celia Alias: Zeus Age: 16 Height: 5'7 Weight: 115 lbs Blood Type: O+ Birth Date: September 15 Zodiac: Virgo Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Blue Skin Colour: Fair/pale Nationality: German/White Appearence: Short, messy black hair, stormy blue eyes, pale skin. Lean, has snake bite piercings, along with a nose pierecing and an eyebrow piercing. Ears pierced, two on top of ear, two on bottom. Large Tattoo of a hydra on her back that she got when she was younger and part of a gang. Clothes/Civies: Her normal wardrobe consists of a black tank top with red pants and blue and black sneakers. Clothes/Field Outfit: Her field outfit is basically a skin tight yellow suit with a black vest over it. She wears army style boots and pants and black fingerless gloves. She also wears a pouch around her waist that has a few items incase of emergencies. She also wears goggles with bright orange lenses that block out bright lights. Mentor(If Applicable): None. Powers/Abilities: Electrokineses/Technokinesis Weaknesses: Water. Experience: She's been at the hero buisness for about a year. Defining Character Traits: She is rash and demanding. Sometimes she puts herself before others and her decisions often get people hurt. She has extensive knowledge of gadgetry and Mythology of all sorts, thanks to her parentsinterest in it. Biography: Celia was born in a lab in Berlin, Germany. Her parents wanted a perfect child, they tried once with her older brother, but he proved to hard to control with his own powers. They stole DNA from the God, Zues and injected them into her undeveloped form, they put her into the test tube and let her grow until she was developed enough to be taken out. Her parents groomed her for perfection, making her take verious lessons in music and scholastics. Once they figured Germany had nothing left for Celia, they moved to Gotham city. Her parents sheltered her and didn't allow her to socialize much with others, and always told her that whatever the world had was hers for the taking, as such she developed a very demanding personality. Her older brother Dustin, nicknamed Mist, disliked their parents and the fact that they took favor of Celia, so one day while she was at her lessons, he burnt their house to the ground along with their parents. Celia felt it was her fault and fell into a depression, she joined one of the many gangs in Gotham and acted as their meta-human scapegoat. She was tattooed and easily made one of them. One day she was doing her usual thing, get caught by the police instead of her gangmates and then break free, but instead she was beaten near death by a member of a rival gang. She was saved by Batman, and from then on decided to be a hero. She threw off the gang colors and dawned goggles and military boots, calling herself Zues as she ran around Gotham trying to fight crim on her own, though more often than not she found trouble and things didn't turn out quite how she planned.... Name: Godhand Real Name: Atticus Daniels Age: 17 Height: 5'10'' Weight: 175lbs Blood Type: A Birth Date: July 4th Zodiac: Cancer Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Green Skin Colour: Sandy Nationality: American Appearance: Atticus has engaged in stenuous physical exercise on a regular basis. He has short to medium length straight blonde hair that's often in ruffled locks and dark green eyes. He often wears a black leather jacket with a tank top underneath and black leather gloves. He wears a studded yellow belt with a metallic skull on the buckle. He wears loose pants to preserve his flexibility. Mentor: Black Canary, Lady Shiva, Wildcat Powers/Abilities: Peak physical condition, Expert Martial Artist, League of Shadows Training Weaknesses: No Super Powers. Experience: Operated as a Shadow for four years. Operated as Godhand for two. Defining Character Traits: Altruism, Leadership, Poise, Empathy, Tact, Awareness, Courage. Biography: Atticus Daniels was raised in a small orphanage in New Jersey until the age of five. At that point, he was adopted by a woman posing as a wealthy business woman. This woman would later be revealed as Lady Shiva. Shiva had been tasked with retrieving the young man from America and training him as an assassin to join the League of Shadows. The reason for this is unknown. He was trained rigorously from a young age, both physically and mentally. He took to martial arts quite naturally, excelling in his age group immediately. He joined the ranks of the Shadows assassins at the age of eight. He studied directly under Lady Shiva for the next few years. She quickly became attached to him. Perhaps harboring maternal feelings , although she never let those surface. He was raised to be cold and calculating, as instructed by an unknown figure high in the ranks of the League of Shadows. When she learned of his fate to be used in a suicide mission in order to assassinate a high ranking diplomat, she immediately arranged to smuggle him out of the country and back to America. In order to do this, she gained assistance from her long time friend, and former team mate, Dinah Lance, the Black Canary. Dinah was able to use Queen Industries in order to get the boy citizenship and took him into her care. She considered it her charge to deprogram the boy from his years of cult brainwashing, as well as to protect his identity from the League of Shadows. She continued to help him hone his martial arts in order to protect himself, should he ever need to. Atticus wanted strongly to become a hero, to put his skills to use for good in order to atone for the atrocities that he had comitted while brainwashed. For a couple of years, Dinah refused, wanting to make sure that he was completely acting on his own volition and that there were no lingering effects from his mental programming. Once he had shown her that he could still be a normal child by enrolling as a student of Star City Highschool, while simultaneously maintaining his grades and his martial arts, she decided to take him on as her sidekick. He adopted the mantle of Godhand. The name came from a sparring session with Wildcat, who commented after being struck by a punch that being hit by Atticus was like being hit by the hand of God. He's served in this new capacity for two years now, strongly desiring for full fledged membership into the Justice League. Name: Yvette Sanchez Alias: Tremor Age: 16 Height: 5'6 Weight: 140lbs Blood Type: B+ Birth Date: April 17 Zodiac: Aries Hair Colour: Auburn Eye Colour: Ember Skin Colour: Tan, medium in color Nationality: French-Mexican/Hispanic Appearance: Midback long layered Auburn hair, usually in a high ponytail. Lean and muscular build. Clothing/Civies: Loose purple T-shirt with tight workout shorts that end at knees and tennis shoes. Clothing/Feild Outfit: Luchador outfit mainly with red and black with gold edgings with black tights and elbow and kneepads with golden gauntlets, a red and black luchador mask covering most of her face. Mentor(If Applicable): None Powers/Abilities: With golden gauntlets she can shake the earth and create tremors and cause cracks in the earth, and longer durability. Weaknesses: Without gauntlets she is just a normal wrestler and thus can get hurt as a normal person can. Experience: 1.5 years the most Defining Character Traits: Vain, headstrong, compassionate, though brash. Quite controlling and quick to anger towards others but is generally kinder towards younger people. Biography: Born and raised in Parral, Mexico, she was raised up by her father who was a known luchador, of whom trained her since she was small, along with her three older brothers, to uphold the way of the luchadores and enter the ring along side him. On her fifteenth birthday her father bestowed her the "Guanteletes de los bueyes"(Guantlets of the Oxen) that allowed her to control the earth to certain degrees, and so she decided to become a small town hero to uphold family tradition, as well as continue to fight in the ring. Name: Wes Cannon / Black Streak Age: 14 Height: 5’ 10” Weight: 165 Blood Type: O Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Brown Skin Colour: Black Nationality: African-American Appearance: Civilian: Black hoodie with Static Shock's insignia on front, sunglasses, slightly baggy dark jeans, black sneakers. Has plain black backpack on him everywhere he goes, holding in it his hero costume. Slight build, but muscular for his size. Carries “chill pills” in pouch on the back of his hand, invented by Gear and given a warehouse full, chill pills cool down Wes’ body and anything it touches, meaning most notably his suit; while at the same time replenishing his energy. Forearm pouch contain important information or gadget for that selective mission. Middle pouch is really a button to allow holographic communications with comrades. Mentor(If Applicable): Static (somewhat) Powers/Abilities: Super speed and Super Endurance, Superior Intellect Weaknesses: Unsociable, Lone Wolf, Lack of Communication, Lack of Brute Strength Experience: Worked as Dakota’s main Hero after the departure of Static for 2 years Defining Character Traits: Cold and calculating, soft-spoken, leads by example not words, people tend to think he has no feelings, keeps the same serious expression, thinks before or while he is moving, and always has a plan, and a back-up plan. Calm, cool, collected, good attribute for pressure situations, bad attribute because he doesn't have the best personal relationships with his teammates, and frequently conducts plans without filling in his teammates, therefore lacking chemistry and prefers to be alone when on downtime. Biography: Wes was a perfectly normal child, living with mother Marsha Cannon and father William Cannon as an only child in the suburbs of Dakota. Wes’ world turned upside down when he was 10. His parents got a divorce and Wes was forced to stay with his mother while his dad was forced to move to Gotham. Distraught by sudden turn of events, Wes ran away from home to a quiet pier that he liked. That same night, a gang war broke out on the pier next to him; he went to go check it out. The event known in Dakota as the big bang happened, and Wes inhaled the gasses. Seemingly fine for years, his powers of superspeed and endurance slowly came up until eventually he was a full-fledged superpowered individual. At the same time, growing up in the home of his single parent mother, Wes became cold-hearted, unfeeling, but also very mature for his age, knowing that he had to do something with his life to help his Mother. Wes began to feel that emotions were just a weakness, like his love for his father, and cut them out of his life. Idolizing the local heroes Static and Gear, he felt it was necessary for somebody to take up the mantle after they left when Wes was 12. As Black Streak, he became the new face of justice against the evil side of the Bang Babies. In a return visit to Dakota, Static and Gear teamed up with Black Streak to foil some crimes in the area. Black Streak entrusted Static and Gear with his identity and vice-versa, and kept in contact after they left. However, Wes had been going through suit after suit after suit, because of the massive amounts of friction he was using with his speed. Gear came up with the chill pill invention, and made him a warehouse full for his own personal use. Name: Lutin Real Name: Olivia Lucas Age: 15 Height: 5’2” Weight: 110 lb Blood Type: B Birth Date: 28th November Zodiac: Sagittarius Hair Colour: Red Eye Colour: Green Skin Colour: White Nationality: France Appearence: She has red hair which is reaching her shoulder blades. She usually has a braid. She wears a violet costume with white outlines, boots with white outlines, a white scarf and fingerless violet gloves. At some parts of the costume are white ovals. Also, she has a black cameo with six mirror-like little stones in her collar. Mentor(If Applicable): N/A Powers/Abilities: Able to use magic through her cameo, controlling fire and healing magic. Weaknesses: Cannot heal herself, can barely fly, sometimes having troubles controlling her magic (like not being able to fly, sometimes her fire spells aren’t working properly or if she wants to let objects float they would fall down before she wants them to, ... ) Experience: Has been able to use magic for 2 years now. Defining Character Traits: polite, easily depressed about her magical deficiencies, carefree Biography: She’s living in Star City together with her parents. They have a normal relationship. Sometimes hating each other but mostly they get along very well. She got her cameo as she was 12. Her best friend gave it to Olivia as she died. Before that her friend was using it on her own as a former hero. Her death changed Olivia’s life. Because of her admiration for her friend and her grief about her death she decided to follow in her friend’s footsteps. She couldn’t control her new powers at first but trained hard every day to get there where she is now. =